


THe Mischeif Managed

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus are in a band called The Mischief Managed. They had just finished a show and are on their way to the next one. Sometime around 2am the bus broke down on a back road. They decide to walk to the nearest town and to get help but once they get there they realize the town in abandoned and has been that way for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THe Mischeif Managed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Marauders, but I do own my OC and any song lyrics you see in this story.

The year was 1692 in a small New England town. The towns people can be heard yelling and screaming. The sun was just setting, casting an eerie orange glow over the small houses. The towns peoples voices got louder and louder as they neared the middle of the town. "Witch!" "She must burn!" "Thou shall not suffer a witch to live!" were amount the many other things that were being shouted. In the middle of the town folk was a woman about 30, tied up in ropes being dragged along. A few of the leaders held torches up high. The screaming and chanting continued. They arrived in the middle of town where a steak surrounded by timber and hay was set up. The villager's forced her forward and tied her to it and stood back. The town magistrate appeared and stepped onto a small pedestal and rose his hands, the corwed silenced. "Mary-Ann Killian. You are hereby charged with the crime of murder by means of witchcraft on this date August, 20th 1692 in the year of our lord. I hereby sentence you to death by fire for your crimes. Any last words?" he had said. Mary-Ann laughed. "I have served you well, mending your bones and fixing your sick. If not for me the lot of you would be dead. This is how you repay me? So be it. A CURSE UPON THIS GOD FORSAKEN TOWN! No one or thing will survive on this land ever again!" she said. The people with the torches walked up to the pire and set the kindling on fire. As the flames grew higher and closer to Mary-Ann she let out another laugh. Her laughter soon turned into screams. As the fire burnt through the night the villager's felt an eerie cold come upon the town. A week after the burning all of the livestock had fallen ill and were dying or not giving any milk or eggs. It then spread to the young and the old. It took 3 weeks for the plague to settle into the town and kill everyone and everything in it besides a couple babies that had managed to be born amongst the chaos. They were sent away in hopes that they'd survive and be able to continue the legacy of the town. The years passed and the town slowly became that of legend.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hope you guys enjoy this. If you did please review and leave a comment? I know it's short but it's just an introductory chapter. The boy's will make an appearance in the next one.


End file.
